DXW Last Resort
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Gohan © vs. Adam Oliver Six Sides of Steel Match Graverobber vs. Peter Pan DXW International Women's Championship Jenny Realight © vs. Lucina DXW Social Network Championship Broken Matt Hardy © vs. Myst Motone Grudge Match 2B vs. Mariah Wong - Special Referee: Android 18 6-Person Mixed Tag Team Match Ace Walker, Tarble, & May Haruka vs. Team Skull (Tubb, Zipp, & Rapp) Triple Threat Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) © vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) DXW International Championship Open Challenge Cabba © vs. ??? Preshow DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship The JSA (Ritchie Hiroshi & Pan) © vs. Saburo Mutsumi & Lana LastResortPreshow.jpg LastResortDXWInternationalChampionship.jpg LastResortDXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg LastResortWalkerTarbleMayvTeamSkull.jpg LastResort2BvMariahWong.jpg LastResortDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg LastResortDXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg LastResortGraverobbervPeterPan.jpg LastResortDXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. Ritchie goes for Cruise's Takedown on Saburo, but he moves out of the way as Ritchie accidentally hits the referee Red Shoes with Cruise's Takedown. Saburo hits Ritchie with Sling Blade then goes for DDT, but Pan goes to the 6-sided ring and low blows Saburo from behind and hits him with Masenko then dropkicks Lana off of the ring apron as Ritchie makes a pinfall victory. After the match, Ritchie & Pan are celebrating until Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito rushes to the ring and hits Ritchie & Pan with the Gore in stereo as the crowd cheers loudly. Kinnon & Ikumi pick up Ritchie's & Pan's DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and raises them as the crowd cheers. *1. Takumi Usui answers to the open challenge. *2. While Ace Walker and Tubb are brawling each other out of the ring to the crowd, Zipp goes for a Spear on Tarble, but Rapp pushes May as Zipp accidentally Spears her as the crowd and Tarble was in shock. Tarble snapped and turns into Super Saiyan as Rapp runs away and Tarble assaulting Zipp and hits him with Avada Kedavra then Galick Burst then Tubb comes back to the ring and Tarble hits Tubb with a superkick and makes a pinfall victory over Zipp. After the match, Tarble is attending May, who had suffered a broken rib caused by Zipp's Spear until Tubb gets up and assaulting Tarble, but Ace Walker jumps Tubb and hits him with Benadryller then helps Tarble up and tells him to carry May to the hospital. Tarble carries an injured May Haruka to the nearby hospital. *3. After the match, Android 18 raises 2B's hand then hits her with Sadistic 18. Android 18 then says she'll see 2B next Friday as she walks out with a mixed reaction. *4. During the match, Billy Green superplexes Meowth outside of the ring on James, The White Tigers, and Mac Green as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". *5. After the match, Myst Motone walks out with the belt until Matt told Myst "Congratulations, Motone! You won my DXW Social Network Championship that belongs to you. It's not over yet. My 7 Deities told me after your match...you'll give me a rematch...at DXW DestructionMania II!" Matt then continues this speech by telling Myst " We will not have an epic rematch in Dimmsdale. We will settle it...at the Hardy Compound for an ULTIMATE DELETION!!!" The crowd explodes and chanting "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" Matt ends this speech with "Once again, you still gonna be...DELETED! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" Myst Motone smiles and shakes his head a bit then walks out. *6. After the match, Jenny was celebrating until Lucina hits Jenny from behind with a steel chair then starts assaulting her with it then breaks her ankle with it. The Owner of DXW, Torrin Fluker rushes to the ring as Lucina retreats. Torrin attends an injured Jenny and helps her out of the ring to the back until Lucina rushes back and hits Jenny with A Spear in front of him as the crowd boos at her. Torrin was extremely frustrated and Lucina laughs at him and Jenny as she walks out. *7. Gohan goes for Masenko but Adam counters and hits him with OWA-KO. As Adam goes for the pin, the members of The JSA (Samurai Jack, Zero, Choji Akimichi, & Goten) rushes to the ring and start assaulting Adam as the referee Mike Chioda stops the match. After the match, The JSA continues to assault Adam as the crowd boos at them. Samurai Jack hits Adam with The Way of the Samurai, then Choji Akimichi with Gore, then Zero with Swanton Bomb, then Goten with Prodigy Press, and Gohan with Mesenko three times to make him busted wide open. As Gohan grabs the steel steps to kill Adam with Masenko with it, the crowd cheers as Braun Strowman rushes to the ring and The JSA attacks him until Strowman powers them out of the ring. Braun Strowman turns his attention to Gohan and Gohan rushes him but Strowman counters and hits him with Chokeslam then Running Powerslam. Strowman picks up Gohan's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt then raises it while he's roaring and walks out with it as the EMTs arrive to stretch an injured and bloodied Adam Oliver out of the arena. *8. Graverobber goes for Zydrate Anatomy but Peter Pan counters and hits him with Neverland Nightmare. As Peter Pan climbs up to the cage to make a quick escape, The Largos (Luigi Largo & Pavi Largo) rushes up into the cage and starts assaulting Peter Pan as the crowd boos loudly. The Largos is helping Graverobber up to make a clean getaway but the lights went out. The lights came back and it's "Foxy", "Bonnie", & "Golden Freddy" appears and assaulting Graverobber, Luigi, & Pavi as the crowd cheers. After they attacked Largos & Graverobber, they revealed themselves as Yamcha, Mokuba Kaiba, & Hope Estheim of The Lost Boys and helps Peter Pan up. Then Peter Pan hits Graverobber with Neverland Nightmare then locks him up with Neverland Dreams to make him pass out. After the match, Peter Pan & The Lost Boys leave the cage as Peter Pan grabs the mic by saying "THAT...is for Timmy Turner, you graveyard bully!" Peter Pan & The Lost Boys walk to the stage and raise their fists with a standing ovation to close the show as they shouted BANGARANG!!! to the crowd. Miscellaneous *Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) were announced as the fifth inductees of the DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2018. *After that happened from the DXW International Women's Championship match, the EMTs were stretching Jenny Realight out of the arena to the ambulance to drives her to the nearby hospital. Juri was tried to speak with Torrin of what happened but Torrin in a fit of rage announces "LUCINA MOTONE, as the Owner of DXW after what you did to my wife, YOUR CRAZY-ASS IS SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! No DestructionMania match and no International Women's Championship rematch for you!" Torrin storms out as the crowd cheers loudly. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's